


Didn't see this coming.

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossover, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Resurrection Stone, Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Prompt from May 2020 roll a drabble.Prompts: Arranged marriage / Resurrection stone.Crossover: Harry Potter / MarvelThey weren't supposed to fall in love. They're marriage was a way to call a truce between two societies that wanted to stay hidden. They can honestly say they didn't see falling in love coming.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Didn't see this coming.

  
“Have you found it yet?” Ron called over for the sixth time that hour. 

Kneeling Hermione huffed. Harry caught her eyes and rolled his, still on his hands and knees looking around. 

“Yes Ronald, however we were having so much fun we decided to keep rooting around on our hands and knees.” She growled back, planning on stomping over and throttling the complaining redhead. 

“Hermione.” Harry said and she stopped her stomping and took a deep breath. 

“I know Harry I know. He is trying to help I’m just stressed and dirty and hot and he’s on my last-“

“Hermione!” He said louder, cutting her off. 

She spun to look at her friend where he was kneeling on the forest floor. His own clothes were just as dirty as hers a huge smile covering his face as he held a hand out her way. 

There between his thumb and pointer finger was a small stone. He pumped his fist with glee. 

“You found it, the resurrection stone!” She gasped letting herself fall to her knees in thanks, tears streaming down her face. “Oh thank Merlin you found it.”

================================

Never in her 22 years did she ever think she would have an arranged marriage, or have to have a military-esque meeting in order to meet her future husband. They sat across from each other scowling, as far as first impressions go it wasn’t a good one. 

His sister and he were technically labeled as magical beings. They weren’t born with magic, but were given their ‘abilities’ from a mystical scepter the hydra scientist had in their possession. With the stone came knowledge, knowledge of advanced weaponry, unknown sciences. And with that knowledge came their discovery of the wizarding world. Something that was never supposed to happen. 

They were too advanced, too powerful and too widespread to just obliviate and move on so they did what warring countries have done for centuries. They came to an agreement to keep a war from breaking out. They would become allies of sorts. Each knowing of the other without any disclosure. Each available to come to the aid of the other if necessary. One of their advanced paired with one of the elite from the wizarding world. They demanded the best and they got Hermione Granger. 

The curly haired witch stared deep into the ice blue eyes across from her and they didn’t look away. He quirked a brown eyebrow that was in such stark contrast to his silver hair. Not one to back down from a fight, Hermione lifted her own daring him to object to her. 

His face broke out in a grin and he turned to address Kingsley. 

“I do.” 

The minister cleared his throat before waving his wand, a golden band circling them both. 

“Well as the minister of magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Maximoff you may kiss your bride. 

Before Hermione could blink She was leaning back in her chair the front two legs off the ground. He was smirking down at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Whispering to her before catching her lips in an electrifying kiss. 

“Did you see that coming?”

================================

They weren't supposed to fall in love. Arranged marriages after all rarely turned in to love matches but the more time they spent together the closer they became. She learned quickly that his sister and he were not bad people. They were children fueled by revenge and then exploited for it. It was a feeling she could understand all too well. 

She was shaking on the phone with him. Struker was dead, and they were free. 

“Wanda made sure all the information on your people has been deleted. No one else will find out about you all love, I promise.” He told her, his voice thick with emotion.

“Pietro, I- We- oh, I’m so happy. You’re free now, can you come home?” Hermione gushed excitedly. 

“Soon my love, we have to make sure we are safe from Stark and Shield, and then I will be home. I promise it will be so fast you won't even miss me.” 

“Too late for that. Stay safe and hurry home to me.” She told him before disconnecting.

========================================

She was standing outside Grimmauld Place helping Harry when she felt it. It was like someone tied a flaming rope around her middle and yanked hard enough to tear her in half. She cried out in pain as she collapsed, knees hitting the ground.

Harry ran to her in concern trying to find an obvious injury but couldnt see anything. She could see his mouth moving through the blur of her tears but his words were muffled. 

“Somethings wrong Harry, my heart's breaking.” She choked, hands pressed into the pain in her chest. 

“I have to go.” SHe said letting him help her stand. She had no clue where she was going but knew she had to find him. Only one person could affect her in such a way. A bond was breaking, and she needed her husband. CLosing her eyes tight and focusing only on the feeling of the bond she turned disapperating away.

==========================================

She landed in a loud bang on the deck of an aircraft she was unfamiliar with, startling all those around her but she didn't care. She walked quickly to where she was feeling the pull. She got to a med bay and recognized one of the people standing around.

“Wanda?” She asked, her voice shaking with fear and pain.

The woman spun around to meet the eyes of her sister in law. Immediately breaking down and crossing the room to her. The other occupants in the room were confused by the new arrival and they way she reacted to the otherwise stoic advanced. 

“I'm so sorry Hermione, he's… my brother.. He’s gone.” She choked out crying into the shoulder of the curly haired witch. 

Hermione let out a sob as she approached the table where her husband laid. He was pale and his uniform covered in blood. She reached out to touch him, his skin was cold. She looked him over to see one hand was gripped by a stranger wearing a bow on his back. He was watching her with sad eyes. Hermione shook her head, the tears falling freely. 

“He can't be gone, he can't. I need him.. We need him.” She said only to hear Wanda sob again behind her.

Shaking, she backed away from the table. 

“No, no don't give up, I will be back. I have an idea and it has to work.” SHe said, rushing out of the room apparating the first time she was clear of anyone seeing her. 

=======================================

She climbed to her feet and ran to Harry who was holding the stone. Without any warning she disapperated them both. She drug Harry behind her as they made their way to the med bay. The room was now empty except for the body of her husband, wanda, and the bowman still hovering by the bed.

“Hermione, you are back.” Wanda jumped to her feet when they walked in.

“I told you I would be.” Hermione said as she made her way to the bed with Harry. Wanda came with them standing on the other side. Hermione looked at Harry who nodded and gave her the stone. She pressed it to her lips giving it a kiss before grabbing Pietro's hand and placing it inside. She held her hand with hers and she closed her eyes and prayed to anyone who would listen to return him to them.

The silence in the room was deafening as they all sat waiting for anything to happen. A tear had just fallen down her cheek when she felt him squeeze her hand. She let out a loud sobbing laugh getting everyone's attention. 

Slowly he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and met the sad but beautiful brown eyes of his wife and smiled at her. She leaned down to kiss him a hundred times in rapid succession. 

“Oh thank merlin you are ok. Don't ever scare us like that again you daft man. Don't you know we need you in our life.” She cried bringing his hand to her stomach where he lovingly rubbed the bump that was there.

“You know I was just thinking it was time for me to retire.” He laughed, his voice still raspy. 

“You and me both.” The bow man finally spoke, they all turned to him where he was staring wide-eyed in total disbelief at what he just witnessed. “I do believe I have officially seen it all” he said, Making the others laugh.

Pietro reached his free hand out and patted him on the shoulder.

“What, you didn't see this coming?”


End file.
